I wish You Knew
by Carry On Chaos Cas
Summary: Chase gets upset because Adam is teasing him again. Will Adam be able to make things right or will everything be a wasted effort? (BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read, don't hate. Thank you.) Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**_Hello and welcome to my first ever _Lab Rats_ fan fiction! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So the first four or five paragraphs I wrote while actually watching an episode, the one where Chase shrinks Adam, so this was somewhat inspired by that. Dedicated to my awesome friend _25f.t.i_ who was PMing me while I rote the rest of this. Thanks for your support! _**

"You just can't help yourself can you Adam?" Chase scowled and crossed his arms. "I'm sick of this. No. I'm sick of you." Chase growled as he glared. "If you would just stop."

"Chase. Calm down."

"Stay out of this Leo." Chase looked at his friend.

"I'm with Leo on this one, Chase. Calm down." Adam said as he held his hands out.

"I'm tired of this. If you'll excuse me." Chase brushed past the two to go to his capsule. He was still trying to get Tasha to convince Davenport that they needed their own rooms but having his own capsule would suffice.

Adam watched Chase leave and turned to Leo. "I'm afraid Leo." He whispered slightly. "What if he ends up hating me?"

"He won't hate you big guy. This'll all blow over in the morning." Adam gave him a lost look. "Things will be better."

"Oh." Adam smiled slightly still unsure.

*.*.*.*

The next morning Chase didn't say a word to Adam. Adam scowled as they walked to school. "Chase." The smaller boy acted as though nothing was there, like he was alone.

"Leo do you have the history assignment?" Chase asked just to have a conversation with someone.

"Um... Chase can I ask you something?" Leo asked completely ignoring Chase's question.

"Certainly."

"Why exactly are you mad at Adam?"

"He's always teasing me. He brings me down, makes me feel worthless. Like I'm nothing." Chase scowled.

"Chase." Adam said sadly. "I didn't know-"

"That's the problem. You didn't know. You never asked if I was alright, you never comforted me when I was crying. You don't know how I feel." Chase's eyes widened slightly and he stopped where he was. "I-I have to go." He turned quickly and started running towards the school.

"Chase!" Adam started running after Chase and soon caught up to the smaller boy. He grabbed his wrist keeping him from running away again. "I'm sorry, ok?"

"Sorry won't cut it." His words cut deep and Adam loosened his grip enough to where Chase could slip free. "This happens too often. Please just stop."

"I'll try, I really will!" Adam said, the painful shock of Chase's words sponged away.

"I've got to go. I'm going to be late for class." Chase said his gaze trailed away from Adam's and he continued on his way to school.

*.*.*.*

Chase sighed as he held his head. Why did things have to happen like this? "Chase?" Adam's soft caring voice questioned. No one else was in the lab.

"Yeah?" Chase's voice shook slightly. 'Why can't you notice?'

"I have something to tell you." Adam said, pulling up a chair.

"Yeah?"

"You know how I always tease you? How I always pick on you?"

"Yes Adam. We were just talking about it yesterday." Chase said putting his pencil down and closing his math book, he hadn't really been paying it much mind anyway. He had only been using it as an excuse to disappear into deep thought.

"Well I have a confession." Chase's breath hitched slightly and he was thankful for the dull lights, other than his desk light, meaning his blush was hidden.

"Ok Adam."

"I like you. Like, like-like." Adam scrunched his brow trying to make sense of what he was saying. "I just- I can't believe it took me- I-" He took a deep breath. "I-" He tried again and scowled lightly. He took another deep breath grabbing the back of Chase's head and forcing a gentle kiss against his lips.

Chase was taken aback slightly but soon kissed back. When they pulled back panting slightly Chase blushed furiously. "I'm so sorry!" Adam blurted.

"No it's fine. I don't know how many times I've wanted to do that. How many times I wanted to tell you, but I shied away. You always made me feel like you hated me."

"I could never hate you. In fact I love you." Adam said as he pulled Chase into his lap and hugged him tightly, a gentle tight.

Chase cuddled against Adam. "I love you too."

**_Short and sweet. Go ahead and PM me if you want to suggest a topic for another Lab Rats story because I'm willing to do one for you awesome people! Stay awesome! Peace! ~Cat. _**


End file.
